THe devoted soul of a brother
by Kiboo Sturrock
Summary: Ray Crisp aka Bezerker finds he has a new power. . but how didi he get it? Or has he had it all along, he also find he has a twin identacl in every way but one, she is a gril adn also a mutain, read and tell me what you think with out profanity ohh and in
1. Default Chapter

Devoted soul of a brother

Ray Crisp walked alone in the night, his body tired and sweaty. His dreams had begun to get worse. Every sense an occurrence five mouths ago. He had been training with his power agents Sunspot and they got out of control. Thankfully the other had gotten stronger form the light and was barley able to withstand the power that was forced around him. Ray or as he was known as Bezerker, passed out cold from using too much at once. He felt staring after that. As if a switch had been thrown, he was having flash backs from his child hood and dreams of having tails and other things. The flashbacks showed a look alike him in them, but she was softer and more female looking.

He would also at times hear a faint whisper in his mind, as if someone were calling him, he had not gone to the Professor yet. He wanted to make shirr that he really needed to. Ray Crisp never asked for help unless he needed it first. Training with his powers, that were a manger understatement, he lost control every time until the Professor came and they trained him, his emotions were under control barley. He lived up to his name, chalking it up to his youth. Wishing and hoping that one day he could have complete control and be whole again like he thought he used to. There had always been a part of him that felt empty. Devoid of something he could not fill it with.

Logan had been the only one he had confided in and so he trusted the Canadian man. Wolverine had found him one night up and wearing him self out, dripping in a cold sweat as it happened. Logan had said it was a neither voice coming from his mouth and that scared him. They knew that Bezerker was not telepathic and so it was out of the ordinary. 

It was a Saturday and so it was a early session in the danger room for him and Jubilee along with Sunspot. The other teen was not happy about it. Jubilee had played a prank on him and so he was glaring daggers at his teammate. The session began under the Professors watchful eye, no one wanted a neither mishap like last time, had it not been for the light Sunspot had to strengthen him, he could have been really hurt. They ran the obstacle course and, then like a shot Bezerker felt a twitch. He blanked out, one second he was running the next, he was on the floor of the danger room, with Hank, Wolverine and the others standing in front of him, defensive positions.

Holding his head he felt to his knees, finding they felt like jelly, "Wha . . . What happened?" he asked, confused. Logan sighed, "You did it again kid, she came out."

Sighing Ray stood, "She did not come out, she and I became one again Logan. I understand it more now. She and I are somehow connected like in the head even thought were a part. . .just can't place the person. I mean its not like I have a . ." Ray stopped then remembered back to the dreams, the other him. The girl like him. . .could she be? He ran from the room, rushing up to his own and locking the door. How could he have let something so valid slip, that girl. The other him . . . she was who was sending these feelings . . . was he sending his? How could he know? He closed his eyes, thinking of how sorry he was if she was feeling what he felt, the sorrow of not knowing. Not remembering anything about the other except for what he himself had seen.

It was then he felt the Professor call him to the library. Getting there he saw way ward glances of curiosity and worry. Getting in he saw they were not alone, Hank was with him on the coach and sat quietly. The prophesier showed him a seat and greatly he sat down after saying the required 'thank you.'. Siting he was asked to explain if he could what happened between him and Logan in the Danger room, how Logan knew what was happening but he did not.

"For the last five mouths I have been having these dreams, and the come every night, always the same. It was like I was a neither person, or my mind was in theirs. Seeing threw their eyes. At first I thought I could do that for everyone and so I tried. . . three weeks of trying told me it was just with her. She is in my head more and more now, as if were both trying to reach out to each other. Sometimes its like we feel the same thing and we switch places, while she was here, I was were her body was. After that I understood what was happening but could not place how or why." Ray finished, happy that he shared what he knew, this far was going very well. Maybe the professor was going to be of help.

Wheeling closer the professor felt very wary of attempting what he was, but knew he could learn more that way, "I would like to see if you can do this at will Ray. If you and her are truly connected then I should be able to find out more about her and maybe even find her." Ray sighed and relaxed, the older man came closer and placed his hands on either side of the younger mutains head. Ray concentrated on the link, the one thing that kept the two of them connected.

He felt first a sense of wholeness, something he had not ever felt in anything, as if he belonged there. His emotions become just a background and then he opened his eyes, looking into a mirror he saw her again. Smiling she touched the mirror. He knew it was her that was moving, allowing him to see threw her eyes. She had his hair stile, at least with the flowered out bangs, then a braided length of platinum hair that fell to her waist. Her eyes were just like his, but worn as if they had seen such horrors and pain in there short lifetime. She then looked around, sadness filled her and he tried to push it aside. She also had fox like ears atop her head. Seeing around her ankle a chained link, keeping her at a chains length from a door which meant her freedom. He then thought, 'What is her power?'

She answered, concentrating hard, a ghost like figure came and picked her up, they made her as ghost like person as the chains simply fell threw the ankle, it was bloody and hurt, but she ran. Feeling the wind threw her hair and tails. They were about six feet long and lox like in stile. She felt that Ray was getting worried that she was running.

'Who are you?' She asked, 'How is it I feel we know each other, like you were something to me but I just can't remember what?' She continued as she ran faster, not looking back. In her mind, looking back meant certain destruction or pain. She ran to a road, highway or something. She saw a car take the turn at a fast rate and so she hid.

'What is it that connects us?' She sent, answered shortly but cut off as they both got overloaded with pain from trying to hold the connection to long. Ray managed, 'I think we are blood.'

Ray gasped for air as if he himself had not been breathing or had just ran a marathon. Looking to the Professor, he nodded, "It seems the connection can not be stopped. She is however, detectable, so if we can find her you can see her." Ray felt like jumping for joy then stood and felt woozy, taking it slow he walked out to the phone and called home. He needed verification.

"Mom tell me . . . Do I have a sister?" Ray asked, not all to surtan about asking his mother. His father would tell him anything, that's how he knew about sex so soon. That and other things, He heard her sigh then a grunt as his father grasped the phone.

"Hey son, your mom looked about as white as paper, what did you ask her? Did you ask her why she sent you that sweater with the duck on it?" His father teased, knowing full well that sweater was still in his room and packed so no one would see the childish thing. 

"No Dad, I asked her if . . . If I had a sister?" Ray asked again slightly hesitant about asking such a thing of his parents. His father sighed and then answered slowly with coition written in every word.

"Yes Son, you have a sister, a exact genetic twin to be exact, were hoped that you two could meet one day but, she just never came out. We had found her mutation sooner then yours. She grew tails and so a sister of mine took her to live with her, tell she got used to having the tails. Then after a while they just vanished, we would have never even thought about letting her go, if not for the hatred of mutains in our hometown at that time. We never wanted her to get hurt so we accepted her offer. I mean she was by far the most versatile with that kind of stuff. She was a mutaint herself. You two were a peace of work, never left each others side or anything. Its like you could read each others minds and most of the time that spelt trouble. The kids would make fun of her and throw rocks. She came home many times hurt from what they did, you would either have black eyes or bleeding knuckles." His father explained, it hit him like a ton of rocks. 

He had to find her but when he went to get the professor he had already gone to Cerebro to see if he could track her. Remembering the landmarks he had seen as Ray carried him to the other sibling. The feeling that he had gotten as the twins shared the link with him, was astounding. It was so peaceful, like pure joy wrapped up around one like a blanket. Their bond was like nothing he had ever felt before, so strong and pure, like they could easily become one mind.

She had been using her powers when he last checked and by the time he got to Cerebro, he had found a faint trace of her, but it just barley blipped. Enough for Cerebro to get a faint reading on it. She was just like her brother in appearances outside of mutaiton, she had platinum colored hair with the exception of the rusted bangs that she shared with her brother, then the tall lean body accompanied by nine six foot long fox like tails. Her frame when he had seen it was to thin for health and he was determined to find her. Her powers could prove useful, she could mimic any mutains that was a ghost or if she would she could pull any power from the sprit world, she could be unstoppable if trained for good.

Bezerker was in the danger room, alone this time. Working on his powers, no one was quite safe working with him while he went threw the small bursts of time, were he could not control his powers. He ran the obstacle course twice and then went to doing more, reading and writing. His father had told him about a twin sister. One who's mutation had come earlier then normal. But he figured that was a physical mutiaion, her mental power could have come from the stress of the being held prisoner. 

He pondered on that as he walked, the night had come and it seemed to call him. He wanted to be away from the others, especially the Professor, taking him along for the ride a while ago took more then usual. Finding a clearing he ounces again sat down to relax. He wanted to talk to her more, closing his eyes he once again tried to find the link that had been reawakened. Finding it quicker then last time, she was still on the run.

'Nice to have you back and thanks for the idea. Using my phantoms like that was better then I ever thought.' She was closer then last time, yet she had a stride to her that favored her left leg. For now she jumped into a high tree which was covered with heavy brush.

'Glade I could help. I did some grunting around and I found that if I am right, were twins. Then I researched and they said twins of our caliber have mental links, I guess it was strengthen when were the same, our X genes had to synchronies. If you could get close enough I could come and get you. Then we could be double trouble!' Ray thought with a mental giggle.

'Shirr brother, how close do I feel to you?' I know it was easier to reconnect to you this time.' She said then asked in wondering, 'What is your name?'

Ray sighed, 'Ray Crisp, what is yours? You feel closer then you did before . . . if that's a consolation. I am new at this. Even if I am not I don't remember how to use it.'

She giggled, 'Samantha, I remembered my name cues all the Phantoms I control call me that. But my code name is Shinigami. It is a Japanese God of Death. I found my powers over the phantoms when I forced one out of its body. I gave the guy a heart attack.' She said sounding tiered. She then opened her eyes, showing him were she was, 'Do you recognize this area?'

Ray took in what he saw, seeing it as the outskirts of the town.

'That is the outskirts of the place were I live. Its called Bayville.' Ray said, getting exsighted, ' I might be able to come and get you in a few hours, they don't let us wonder after hours and unfortunately I can't teleport or phase threw shit.' He heard a giggle as they ended the connection. They both needed sleep.

The Professor had gotten worried for Bezerker, the others were seeing how much he was changing, He would some times to them, talk to the air, when his sister was connecting with him. At other times he would be withdrawn and not wanting to be around anyone. Logan had been the only one who trained with him. He also experienced the overflow of power when the two minds forced more out of his young body. They had all watched him as closely as they could, he trained harder then ever as he waited. 

Ray giggled, 'They will never catch him, Samantha was about a two hour flight away and with him knowledge of the X-Jet he could come and get her. It was three weeks ago that she had been stopped. She thought she was far enough to get away from the one who trapped her. As she slept he had caught up and in the night took her back. She woke up and was woozy and disorientated. Ray growled deep when he thought about it. His parents were coming in three days and Samantha was staying low. She had waited tell he was drunk to begging her long run again. She had used her phantoms to map out the area and so she was better prepared now. She ran slowly, keeping her self paced.

Ray waited tell everyone was asleep and even went as far as to drink a sugary jelly like substations Samantha had showed him how to make. He sneak down and got into g the X-Jet, leaving a note were anyone could see it. He fired the engine up and let. The simulations were perfect and so he shifted easily. As he expected the others were already trying to get the jet on audio pilot, he giggled. They are to one sided, I already set in effect my reprogrammed version of the flight. Then he felt a small tickle in the back of his mind.

"Ray! Ray what are you doing?" he heard the professor demand, the feeling was short lived as he slipped on a helmet after saying, "Leave me alone. You can't help. She needs me not you so just leave me alone!"

He flew faster and faster, finding the location easily. He knew they would send out a neither jet to get him and then he would be in real trouble. He sat her down in a secluded area. Feeling out after he removed the helmet. She was near but hurt and badly. He zipped up his X-gear and charged out, he had practiced enough to were he could pretty much use his power to mostly any kind of blunt blast.

He left the jet and made a dead run to were she was, she was slowed by her injures and was began chased, she had taken nothing with her save it be a jacket. The rain slowed her down as it weighted her tails down with wet fur. Her legs burned from running so long and ached for some relief. 

Logan could have expected this, all the extra training with him and the practicing with his powers the near perfect articulation after the Professor said Cerebro could not track her. He had seen the Bezerker get a deadly calm over him. He had avoided everyone for three weeks and now it had come to this. He got the XGP ready and fired her up, taking Shadowcat and Rogue along with Jean and Scott, Kurt was to join them later. They took the van. The location were the X-Jet was could be driven. They all dreaded facing the young mutaint now, his power usage had grown into a deadly dance with him. Everything for the last three weeks was himself reading for the mission. They found out about his sister after the professor explained why he talked to the air it seemed. He had gotten way to good at the computer. He had researched more things than even Hank could understand at the time. 

This, it baffled most and his parents had after a short time told everything to the Professor over the phone. Who in turn explained what WAS happening to them.

"It seems the distance had weakened the link between them but as both of the X-Genes activated and there powers came out. They seemed to search for each other with out knowing it. The link between twins is most of the time hard to brake even if they are half way around the word. But I am afraid that the distance is what is going to be a problem, we are doing our best to try and find her, but sadly we are having little luck." He was told they were leaving and then Logan said it would be bad if they were not seen by him. So regretfully he saw them. They went on about how big he was getting, how strong he looked even how the girls looked at him. He played there game but went strait back to work afterwards.

Bezerker ran feeling the distance close in and she was closer. The man chasing her had managed to pin her as he spotted them. She was to frightened to use her phantoms and she fought with every ounce she could muster. Using pure instances he fired a electrical blast, hitting the man and knocking him out. She kicked doubt but three more came and pinned both down. After catching Bezerker by surprise, they forced his head into the wet mud and then forced him to watch as they tried to force themselves on his twin. But surpassingly she had called a phantom. A powerful one at that, it looked like a monster with talons and three heads, then bulky body extensions they could not even manage to make out. It frighten two of them away abut one still had a knife and held it to Berzerker's throat. He closed his eyes and began to call his power, forcing it to surround him.

The sound of Cyclops eye beam came and he felt thew weight lifted. He turned and saw Samantha gasping as she crawled near to him, "Hey Bro." She sighed. He grinned. She was way to think but a week or two of eating regularly would help. She was wet and her fur muddy and wet, but her smile felt warm and, for once in his short life he felt completely whole. He hugged his sister close and smiled, leaning into her arms with a grin.

Getting back he found his punishment would last a month, for using The X-Jet with out permission and also for everything else. Samantha had spent a week in the infirmary, getting shots and also having her weight monitored, evidently they feed her only enough for her to keep living and she had grown accustom to little or now movement until she had her long runs for freedom. Then they found her body was littered with whip marks and bruises. They healed slowly until she managed to get frightened of Logan and he tried to calm her down. Her touch pulled some of his healing powers out of him. Her wounds left all but one, it was a brand of a circle that was made of three lightning strands, inside of it was a dragons and a Japanese character. They managed to hide it with make up and she looked much better once they got some weight to stay on her body.

The professor then found it was not as if Rouge pulled his powers from him but very different. Rouge pulled form there body and that left them tiered and useless. When Samantha pulled form someone it was as if they grew very calm almost serene in a way. They would just stare out into space with a calm grin or sigh. However, that was only when she was frightened and lasted for only a few moments.

"I don't pull there energy, instead its the ectoplasm fluids of there sprits. I figured it out after I found the sprit of a genies wandering about on my last big run. He had been wondering and learning so I guess I could get my GED and not even brake a sweat." IS the way Samantha explained it. There parents were coming in two days and they would be exsighted to hear they found Samantha. She had gains some weight threw the week but still needed to fill out more to look healthy. She worked with her brother often and there telepathy had gotten easier for them with the little to no distance between them.

"Hey bro guess what I AM?! I took this little test I found online and they tell you what kind of Mythological Creature you are. . guess what I AM!" She cried out happy as she toted around the printed out paper. Ray grinned and gave up with a smile, "I don't know what?"

She smiled and looked at the paper clearing her throat, "I am a Succubus: This is a lesser known European race of vampires. The general way they feed is by having sexual relations with the victim, exhausting them and then feeding on the energy released during sex. They may enter homes uninvited and can take on the appearance of other persons. They will often visit the same victim more than once. The victim of a Succubus will experience the visits as dreams. The male version of a Succubus is an Incubus. Then I did one while you were sleeping for you . . . You're a Incubus so were the same there to!" Hank grinned to see the young pair enjoying the weekend. Everyone else was more then likely eating the meal of the morning and enjoying it. Samantha that then designated she was going to tell everyone else as well. Ray joined in and was going to wait and see the look on there faces.

Chagrined in she stopped all talking when Ray bumped into her making them both fall on the ground giggling like children. She then read what she found and was meat with utter silence and wide eyes, "Umm bro do you think telling them that you're the male version would make them talk?" she said aloud and found the girls start to get a little nerves. Ray shook his head, "Nope I do think however, that the others might think its funny, I mean they bust a gut laughing when Cannonball farts." 

With that the twins left, "Guys tell me that didn't just scare the crap out of you . . . . Logan are you drooling?" They looked and saw Logan's mouth hanging wide open and was frozen staring at the place were the twins had just stood, his eyes glazed over as if the were made of glass.

The Professor then sighed shacking his head, "I knew she would pull something like this, its been like an itch. I don't know what it is but when there together its like there minds block everything else they don'' want out so its just them." Everyone froze and starred after that was said.

"What do you mean Professor? You can't read there minds?" Even asked, wondering if that was a good thing or not. The professor shook his head, "No I can but when they want to be just the two of them its like trying to read and army of people all at once. Its almost beyond what I can truly do. When they talk threw their minds its like a shield comes up and there thought become one unified thought making the shield only to keep others from coming in and what could be a weak point."

Ok people part one done and part two on the way!


	2. Two minds of secreats

Devoted soul of a brother part two the minds of secrets.

Samantha had noticed that Wolverine's mouth had hung open at the reading of Rays supposed mythological animal match and the dominance it implied. She filed it away for later. The two had told the others and as predicted it got a gut busting round of laughs. They told jokes and did what the other group could not. They sat there and ate some muffins tell Ray finally announced he wanted to go out and Samantha seconded, the designated to go for a walk and after getting her hat and coat, without the sleeves, they were off. Designating to go to the park and play around in the trees. The park had moved but the older one was still there just getting overgrown and becoming hidden. 

The place was hidden enough were they could even practice with there powers. Ray was also looking forward to testing something new. Samantha wondered if while their minds were connected if they could use each others powers. The sat for a while slowing there breathing and even matching them. The link they had grown to master and they could get it at will. It had grown so strong that the professor could not pass its shield without over exerting himself and fainting. They liked to have it just the two of them most of the time. 

The two then stood with their eyes closed, feeling the link between them as they opened there eyes. Ray started and tried to call one of Samantha's phantoms, however, it was not working, she then held him and helped threw there link, it took time but one came, it was weak but Ray found it suited him. IN there link when he called them, he was using part of her brain wave patters and so calling one would be harder then using his own powers. Then he felt it instead of merle brush him like his sister, it entered him. Once there he felt a shiver run up his spin, it hurt slightly but it was nothing he could not take. The power he had called was a weak telekinesis. He focussed and managed to move a rock around before it was to much on both of them. They fell to there knees gasping for breath.

"That was well different then normal. Next time I try using your powers ok?" Samantha asked with a grin, her mind was throbbing as much as his. They spent more time walking around and learning about each other, their parents would be coming by the next day and so they were exsighted. They relaxed and then designated to put off trying to use Rays power tell later. 

They walked back to the manner and found everyone in a training simulation. Samantha that got exsighted and ran to get changed having Ray merle saunter after her to get into his gear. There outfits were different and hers was still black, with Silver and it had 'X's on the hips as well as shoulders, then one on her chest like Cyclops. However, she also had a mask, it covered most of her face and head, her hair was braided back in a tight braid which was flowed around her back. They were grinning evilly as they made ready themselves for a training simulation. The others had said they could not hurt each other, so they gave it a try.

They did wonderful on the course but hand to hand was a neither sight entirely, it was like a deadly dance of war. Ray and Samantha used there link to se what the other was going to do and they used full force. Nothing was to much and it took Logan to separate them they were having to much fun. Dinner was a neither thing until the Professor asked how there day went. 

Samantha had gotten addicted to reading books on sex, she had though she knew everything there was about it sense she had been used as a toy by her older captors. She had gone threw every book in the manner and found she was quit the book sworn and had a perfect photographic memory. Learning was top priority as time went on, their parents swooned over her and managed to take her shopping for shirts at least, the pants were more then not hip huggers or they just bought patters for her. They bought her a new coat that had a special pocket in the back so her tails could comfortably hid in it.

Ray lay away in his room, Bobby had long ago gone to sleep, the two of them were becoming more friends, Bobby had grown to confide in him. Especially about his crush on a surtax blue haired instructor. The fact that when Bobby even thinks about him, he gets aroused and turned on. He was only slightly afraid of the way Hank would take it.

His mind was a jumble and he tried so hard to clear it. The days events had shown him something he had not throat of before, the link was not complete as he thought it was. The link made their minds one in a more ways then one, but her past was still hidden from him. What could be so hard for him to understand that she would not want him to see? He pondered this for a while and sigh finally getting to sleep he dreams of his own blue haired forest sprit he fawned after. The way the man just looked and felt, the fact of having him in his won element was sexy, he envisioned him wearing net to nothing save it be a loincloth stile cover and boots. 

Logan lay awake in his bed, wondering if what he smelled that morning was genuine or if he was just imagining it. The twins set off a new sent together, it was not Mystic but it was new one, strong and passion filled like a room filled with the pure sent of after glow from sex. It both turned him on and made in shiver in fear, so strong he was shirr that Hank could smell it if he were around with the animalistic sense of smell. The Best had again locked himself up in his lab after finding an idea that called his attention. Logan had helped him in a recent venture, something like making colon or rather extracting there own personal sents and magnifying it. He forgot what it really was for but could care less.

He pondered on it more then most would have, his sense of smell made his brain go nuts, part of him wanted to go and take Ray and Samantha into a rivet room. Were he knew that part of him could care less what happened as long as it got when satisfied it. He sighed, to much of him was a mystery even to himself. 

Age is not getting to him, in fact sense Samantha came he has been working more on slower things. She had him teaching her Yoga and Tai Chi, things that demanded slow and concentrated moves. She would Meditate in the rain and offer the only explanation, 'It felt good to.' She was growing up and maturing at an alarming rate. He knew some of the other students namely Even, Jean, Scott and Kitty were totally afraid of her, while the others loved her. 

Rouge also learned by ascent that pulling power from her meant you were pulling anything, she never felt faint afterwards cues the touch was pulling something else. However, Samantha code named Phantom helped her in her training, the dead life force drain's had been ablate threw Phantom to teach Rouge about her power. Every night they worked an hour on it and then Samantha need rest for a few hours. She was working on Stamina and was getting there slowly. But she could only call up to three phantoms at a time without passing out cold for hours on end. She had to9 be calm when she used them and she fought with a Serene state of mind, one that was unaffected by the gilt and shame she hid in her past.

Jamie walked towards the elevator after his danger room session, there were only the adults in the house and Samantha. Pondering this fact her went to see if she would play a game with him. However, when he got to her door, he heard soft crying, entering silently he saw her still in her pajama bottoms and shirt, her face buried in her arms as she sobbed quietly.

Jamie walked closer to her thinking she could not sense his presence in her room. All of a sudden she shot right up, her eyes a sore red as she backed up. Jamie gasped at the sight, he had never seen anyone cry before, let alone enough to make there eyes swell. Walking closer to her he rested his hand on her knee, "What's wrong? Can I help?" Jamie asked aloud. Samantha had become a close friend, sense the hollow watch could not hide her mutation, her tails could not fit in her pants like Kurt's and other then the Jacket she wore when she really wanted to go out, she had no other way of hiding herself. 

She sighed, looking to her friend with silent wonderment, "Can you keep a secret?" She asked. Jamie nodded coming closer. She frowned and took slow calming breaths, "A few years ago before I came here, I was a slave Jamie. They used me for things they should have not. I can't tell you what exactly but its something they should not have. Because they did, and cared not to protect agents certain things I gave birth to two children, every year on this date. I feel the memories of that time coming back. I can't remember everything that happened, but all I know is they disappeared from me and, everything else. I saw one moment the room I fought in and the next . . . nothing, nothing for miles and miles. As if they simply disappeared on me and their father as well. I knew it was him and hated him for it. Today was just harder I guess, it was all that loss and pain came back and hit me harder then it has in a while and I just needed to let it go."

Jamie understand that snuggled closer to her and gave her a gentle hug, "I am here if you need me Sam. You're a friend of mine and so I will do my best to help you. If you ant you can get your mind off the pain with a danger room simulation? I made a new one for today!" Jamie said exsighted. Sighing she didn't feel like it but she need to go on with her life, feeling loss forever would only hurt the lost ones and the one who lost them. Standing she dressed and walked down with Jamie who was whooping and skipping.

Getting in she quickly found the game was childish but she wanted to make a good face for the game, "So Jamie what is the purpose of this game?" Jamie smiled almost wickedly. She almost giggled at his answer, "We get to catch the tigers!" She rolled her eyes as the game began and the forest came. She readied in a battle stance and closed her eyes, she was waiting to hear the footsteps and other sounds of the animal they were said to hunt. Jamie meanwhile had taken to the trees and was leaping from one to the next. 

Opening her eyes she charged full speed, and used a sprit called Lighting. She found one and then pounced on it, cussing a load roar to be heard. She then found that the whole lot of them came to protect there fallen comrade. Very unlike Tigers but she didn't care. This was what she needed today, blunt violence. 

Jamie had caught nine while she had won that match and destroyed a dozen or more. She then wanted more, "Jamie want to watch me with one of my program's?" Jamie nodded and climbed up to the tower were he would watch. The program made shivers run up his spine at mer sight. It was a graveyard and she loved it. She wanted this, a silent reminder of what she was and in her territory. The graveyard then came to life with men dressing in army armor and she grinned deadly as she ravaged the whole of them, sending balls of white almost transparent energy at them and using her whole body while she was at it. Using her tails to lift herself up with they came so close and then the others strangled the ones who were not to close, she took them all out until one came right behind her and archly caught her. She felt the arms grip her tight and she laughed out load at that. Closing her eyes she phased threw and used a kick to dispatch the man. 

She never knotted when the others came home and were watching her along with the adults as she fought her way threw the load of men. She had a deadly grin playing across her face the whole time shouting things she never knew she was saying. She then stood and closed her eyes again, slowing her breathing and then once she was relaxed looked up to her see her brother smiling back at her.

-_Hello brother, how was your day?-_

-Great sis, I see you wore Jamie out.-

-Oh yea were did the little guy go?-

-Oh he walked out and said he needed something to eat cues you and him were chasing tigers today, aren't you glade it was not the T-rex game?-

-Yes defiantly, the T-rex is so easily its stupid. I just need some time with the little guy. He is growing up so fast and all. I have a feeling he will be catching up to us faster then even the professor throat mentally. I mean the guy can clone himself, what more do I need to say?-

-I can only imagine, so how's the school stuff going? I have a feeling your in collage already.-

-Yes apparently I was tottered by other slaves who were take from collages all around the world and you already know I can speck nine different ways and swear really bad in all of them!-

-I can see such filthy words coming from Logan but you no way.-

-Oh specking of tall dark and sexy, he got it bad for you Ray. You saw his face when I red that thing didn't you? He was drooling at the mer idea of that.-

-Man the things I could do it him . . . dame! I need a cold shower!-

-* giggles * well I guess You AND Bobby have something in common and I know how to get it to work. The Professor is going out of town for a while and Logan always dose runs in the danger room for hours so that leaves hank. Can we say party with my special punch?-

-SWEET YES . . . can I tell the others? I mean everyone but miss I am perfect and you have to bow before my wannabe body?-

-Kurt and the others yes . . .Scott just might be a plus if I get to him first. But for now our minds are the only ones who can hold this secrete. Its nothing new anyways, remember the feeling we got when we tried to see every thought all at once when we linked up?-

-Yes that feeling was almost like a pull. As if it wanted us to be like that.-

to be continued . . .

__


End file.
